Mobile devices (e.g., smart phones, tablet computers, other types of mobile computing devices, etc.) are becoming increasingly popular. More and more people are using mobile devices in personal and business settings for a variety of purposes. With operating systems, such as WINDOWS 8, software and hardware companies are providing mobile services, such as social network services, along with computing services, such as word processing applications, on a single mobile device.
Allowing both mobile and computing services on a single electronic device is risky for corporations who have employees traveling with confidential and/or sensitive company data on that mobile device. This is especially true when the local drives of the mobile device are mapped to the company's server and/or network. For example, an employee could upload files containing sensitive company data to a social networking site, thus creating a large security problem. Additionally, if an unwanted user obtained access to an employee's mobile device, the unwanted user may be able to access confidential information stored on the device in a mapped device drive.
Thus, there is a need to secure sensitive data stored on a mobile device.